


Ночь безумия

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Что значит – быть вместе, целиком и полностью, без сомнений и недомолвок?Сиквел к "Сердцу на троих".





	Ночь безумия

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то мы хотели назвать эту историю Trinity Blood. Оно как-то.. лучше всего характеризовало текст. Увы, это название прочно и безоговорочно занято. Ну... будем считать его подзаголовком)

– Как оно всё достало, – выдохнул Мадара, с какой-то яростью врываясь в спальню и нервным движением сдёргивая перевязь с ножнами. – Мне кажется, эти ваши мысли, что люди могут жить разумно и в согласии друг с другом – бред и безумие. Любимое занятие людей, вопреки мнению Хаширамы, – это убивать друг друга.   
Я опешил – сразу и от раздражённого вида Мадары, и от его интонации – одновременно резких и мурчащих, и от его критики в адрес моего драгоценного братца, и от обнажающихся плеч… мысли путались, разумные и не очень, и различить их уже не удавалось.   
– Можно подумать, ты убивать людей не любишь, – высказал я первую из мыслей, что удалось сформулировать. Признаю – выбор был неудачным.   
– Люблю, – подтвердил Учиха, с хищным прищуром глядя на меня. – Можешь считать, что я сужу по себе. Но даже ты не скажешь, что я не прав.   
– Зато Хаширама скажет, – буркнул я, поднимаясь с дивана. Не так я представлял себе возвращение Мадары с миссии и наш первый после возвращения вечер. – И вообще, если люди всего лишь способствуют твоему желанию, в чём проблема-то?   
Тёмные ресницы на миг скрыли глаза, а затем он чуть улыбнулся – и это словно стало разрешением подойти, обнять напряжённое тело, прикоснуться к жёстким чёрным прядям. Мадара негромко выдохнул и уткнулся лбом мне в плечо.   
– Я устал, – с внезапной откровенностью сообщил он. – И вообще, если люди хотят поспособствовать моим желаниям – могли бы и сами ко мне явиться. Я бы и тут их убил, если честно.   
Я вновь и вновь поглаживал встрёпанные чёрные пряди, пока он не выдохнул как-то яростно и обречённо и не уткнулся лицом мне в шею. Его тело, плечи, шея – казались закаменевшими… ну да, ещё бы он не устал.   
– Ляг, – я чуть подтолкнул его к кровати, стянул с него безрукавку и потянулся к тумбочке, не глядя нащупывая масло. Похоже, что на задании Мадаре пришлось активно использовать оружие. Напряжённые мышцы неохотно поддавались давлению, а массажист я всё же… мне хватает знаний о мышцах и способах их расслабления, но явно мало опыта.   
Зато хватало желания помочь, ну и терпения – уже у Мадары. Разогревая и разминая пальцами сильное тело, я отчаянно жалел, что не настоял и не отправился с Учихой. Плевать, насколько там всё было легко или сложно – я не хочу больше оставлять его одного.   
– Не хочу больше с тобой расставаться, – прошептал я, не слишком уверенный, что разомлевший Мадара сейчас хоть что-то слышит. Но тёмные ресницы дрогнули, а яркие губы чуть изогнулись. – В следующий раз… не возражай, ладно? Я никак не помешаю тебе на миссии.   
Мадара повернул голову набок и так, одним глазом, попытался что-то во мне разглядеть. Понятия не имею – что. Шарингана пока не замечалось, и это должно было бы радовать.   
– Я тоже скучал, – облизнувшись, выдохнул он.   
Как-то естественно получилось, что он перевернулся на спину, а я наклонился над ним, прижался, потом начал поспешно избавляться от одежды. До пояса Мадара был обнажён, и хотелось прижиматься к нему голой кожей, чувствовать, ласкать…   
Внизу хлопнула дверь, и я почти отдёрнулся – даже не знаю, от смущения ли или просто от неожиданности. Учиха чуть вздёрнул бровь, и в тёмных глазах вспыхнул смех. Ну… спасибо, что не гнев, надо понимать. Впрочем, да… Хашираму-то нам зачем стесняться?   
К моменту, когда брат поднялся в спальню, мы уже вновь сплетались в объятиях, и резкий выдох подсказал, что возражений точно не последует. Несколькими мгновениями позже кровать прогнулась под весом третьего тела, и губы брата задели мои пальцы, ласкающие острые выступающие позвонки.   
– Вы… невероятны, – выдохнул срывающийся голос, и Мадара засмеялся низким грудным смехом.   
Ласкать его, слушать хриплые и властные стоны мне нравилось ничуть не меньше, чем обладать в полном смысле, и сейчас я вновь не спешил, привыкнув, что Мадаре проще сначала быть с братом. Смысла ревновать я с самого начала не видел, и потом, было дьявольски приятно заново разжигать его страсть и доводить, уже ослабшего и только что излившегося, до нового пика наслаждения. Вот и сейчас я привычно покусывал твёрдые горошины сосков, пока Хаширама тянулся за брошенным мной тюбиком с маслом, но Мадара остановил нас обоих.   
– Нет, – показалось, что его голос звучит ещё более хрипло… – не так, – выдохнул он, вызывая лёгкую тревогу.  
– Ты… передумал? – вот уж не ожидал, что в голосе моего брата будет звучать такой страх.   
Мадара, видимо, тоже не думал, потому что уставился на Хашираму с откровенным недоумением… и тут уж перестал понимать происходящее я. Если Мадара не желает с нами расставаться… ну, то есть, если б хотел расстаться со мной – не целовал бы так жарко минуты назад? Ну… то есть это Учиха, да, но… но…   
…должны же быть пределы коварства!   
– Я слышал, – и тут Мадара смутился, даже покраснел. – То есть у меня в отряде двое шептались, вспоминая, как однажды были с их возлюбленной одновременно. Совсем одновременно. И… я понял, что хочу быть так с вами обоими.   
Более дикого шквала эмоций я не ощущал ни разу за свою жизнь. И растерянность от его слов, и смущение, и дикое возбуждение, и радость, что он не уходит, и какое-то неописуемое осознание оттого, что – с нами. С обоими.   
– Мадара, мы просто тебя разорвём, – севшим голосом выдавил брат, и это заставило образумиться.   
Да уж… и я считал Хашираму идиотом?   
– Я бы тоже хотел быть с тобой вот так… с братом… так, как ты сказал, – чувствуя, как горят щеки, признался я. – Но это и впрямь… женское тело более эластично. И в нём больше… кхм… э-э-э… отверстий!   
Моё смущение Мадару позабавило. Настолько, что он смущаться точно перестал. И даже усмехнулся.   
– Она боялась забеременеть, – сообщил он. – Так что… способ был таким же, как у нас с вами.   
У нас с вами… он сам-то соображает, что творит с этими самыми «нами», когда говорит такое? Судя по глазам – не до конца. А вот брат – он понимает. Потому что испытывает то же, что и я. 

***  
Разумеется, сопротивляться никто из нас не смог. Слишком… слишком искушение, чтобы удержаться. Быть вместе в полном смысле – потому что так хочет он. До этого мы были настолько близко к «вместе» лишь раз – Хаширама тогда захотел отдаться Мадаре, а я брал, как обычно. Насчёт брата не уверен, но Мадара прямо заявил, что отдаваться ему понравилось больше. Я решил предложить ему себя… в другой раз. Возможно – на свой день рождения.   
А сейчас мы медленно, в четыре руки, ласкали доверившееся нам тело, целовали его, сталкивались губами и пальцами, и я чувствовал себя опьяневшим. Всерьёз засомневался я чуть позже, начав разминать анус – тесный и отвыкший от… вторжений. Три недели прошло как-никак.   
Мадара застонал, поощряя мои действия, повёл бёдрами… рука брата скользнула по его бедру, помогая лечь на бок. Как это осуществлять – я представлял смутно.   
– Возьми его, – хрипло прошептал Хаширама. – А… я присоединюсь.   
Мадара тут же изогнулся в моих руках, и я опрокинулся на спину, усаживая его сверху, спиной к себе. Тугое кольцо входа неохотно расступилось под давлением, впуская в себя, а затем Учиха, выгнувшись, опустился почти до конца. Вновь застонал, сладостно, не скрывая наслаждения, и откинулся на меня, спиной прижимаясь к груди, запрокидывая голову на плечо. Хаширама навис сверху, встав между его ног, подхватывая Учиху под колени. Светлые ступни легли на широкие плечи брата, и от такого зрелища перехватило дыхание.   
Мгновением позже крупная головка надавила на занятый мной вход, тонкие пальцы ощупали нашу ставшую единой плоть, отыскивая границу. Ощущалось это… странно. Возбуждало – да, до предела, до желания плюнуть сразу на всё, опрокинуть нашего Учиху на постель и втрахивать его в жёсткий матрас, и в то же время… не знаю… доверие и желание в самом деле стать едиными. Полностью. До конца и без недомолвок. Потому что Мадара ничуть не глупее нас с братом и наверняка тоже ощущал короткие – наспех подавляемые – искры ревности друг к другу. 

Хаширама не жалеет масла, лаская растянутый мною вход, но всех его усилий хватает лишь на то, чтобы втиснуть палец. Один. Мадара, постанывающий ещё пару минут назад, сейчас напряжён и молчит, прикрывая запрокинутое лицо предплечьем. Нехорошо подозреваю, что к утру на предплечье будут отчётливые следы его зубов, а в том, что удовольствия он уже не испытывает, и сомневаться не приходится. Не знаю, как там ту девицу драли, но вот мужчина своё возбуждение скрыть не может. И его отсутствие – тоже.   
– Может… не сегодня? – осторожно предлагаю я, поглаживая по выступившим кубикам пресса…   
– Сегодня, – рычит Мадара, тут же как-то выгибаясь в моих руках и глядя на меня едва не со злостью. – Сейчас.   
Наверное, зря это сказал я. Может, если б предложил Хаширама, реакция была бы другой, но мои предложения Мадара до сих пор встречает в штыки. Впрочем, ещё недавно он был в самом деле возбуждён… возможно, его действительно завела эта идея, а уверенности, что он решится на неё ещё раз, – нет. Я вот точно не уверен, что рискну её когда-нибудь предложить.   
– Хорошо, – вмешивается Хаширама, вытягиваясь рядом с нами и обнимая нашего возлюбленного. – Только… как ты сказал – не так.   
Выскальзываю из горячего тесного тела, и мы вновь и вновь, руками, губами, языками расслабляем его, залечивая причинённую боль. Учихи темпераментны не только в бою, и желание к Мадаре возвращается очень быстро… тут нам повезло. Наши пальцы трутся друг о друга в бархатистой тесноте, любимое нами тело вибрирует вовсе не от боли, и желание плюнуть на всё и взять Мадару привычным способом вступает в серьёзную борьбу с желанием исполнить его… просьбу. В глазах брата вижу те же сомнения, и ещё – страх потерять нашего Учиху.   
Ещё вопрос, кстати, какой способ потерять – надёжнее…   
Как бы то ни было, но всерьёз отказывать любовнику мы не можем и вскоре вновь вытягиваемся на кровати, зажимая светлое тело нашими телами. Мадара, без слов улавливая нашу мысль, забрасывает ногу на бедро Хаширамы, я удерживаю узкую талию и с трудом подавляю шипение, ощущая, как мозолистая рука Хаширамы обхватывает наши напряжённые члены и направляет их в растянутый и смазанный вход. Пальцы другой руки раскрывают неподатливые мышцы, и поначалу не выходит ничего. Затем Мадара опускает голову, лбом упираясь в накачанное плечо брата, спина его выгибается, вдавливаясь в меня, и он медленно движется вниз, насаживаясь.   
Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что его возбуждение вновь ушло, и держится он на голом упрямстве, а вот у меня от нарастающего давления шумит в ушах и темнеет в глазах. Целую мокрое от пота плечо, прикусываю бледную кожу, оставляя на ней свои метки, и лишь эти ощущения, а ещё усиливающийся трепет в моих руках, удерживают от… чего-то большего. Плоть невыносимо горячая и тугая, неподатливая и – парадоксально – ждущая… будто пьёшь подожжённое вино. Не знаю, как выдержать это всё, и за секунду до того, как срываюсь я, Хаширама дёргает бёдрами, проталкивая головку внутрь, я не успеваю отпустить Мадару и вдавливаюсь следом. Учиха кричит, на этот раз совершенно точно не от удовольствия, но теперь уже руки брата держат его тело, не давая отстраниться, и я шепчу что-то успокаивающе-бессмысленное, уговаривая потерпеть. Сейчас, когда кольцо сфинктера впустило нас, стало легче, но если даже мне больно от давления обхватившей плоти, то как же это ощущает наш возлюбленный?   
– Люблю тебя, – слышу голос Хаширамы, чувствую его руку между моим животом и поясницей Мадары, торопливо прижимаюсь крепче, лаская судорожно глотающую воздух грудь, целую открытую шею и тоже шепчу:   
– Люблю тебя.   
Затылок Мадары упирается в моё плечо, его губы чуть дрожат, щёки влажные… этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы отвлечься от безумного желания входить глубже, завоёвывать и покорять. Хаширама притягивает его к себе, сцеловывает влагу с лица, и я буквально ощущаю, как медленно расслабляется тело любовника, зажавшее нас. А затем он вновь выгибается, словно стараясь как можно теснее прижаться к каждому из нас, сжимает пальцами плечи брата – наверняка до синяков – и вновь заставляет себя скользнуть ниже. И ещё.   
– Не спеши, – останавливаю его, лаская стройное бедро, заброшенное Хашираме почти на талию, и ощущая холодные капли пота, выступившего между нашими разгорячёнными телами.   
Он замирает, кивает, но вновь насаживается… упрямый… Учиха… наш… совсем наш… Мне кажется, что там, внизу, в жаркой тесноте мы с Хаширамой сплавляемся в единое тело, и мы одновременно целуем взмокшие напряжённые плечи, шею… встречаемся губами, и поцелуй между нами я даже не могу назвать неправильным, а попавшие между губами пряди – мешающими. В конце концов, если мы – одно целое, сплетённое узами по имени Учиха Мадара, то почему нельзя целовать самого себя.  
Мадара слабо стонет между нами, вновь напрягается, но на сей раз скользит вверх, высвобождаясь, и стонет уже громче. А потом движется назад, позволяя нам проникнуть глубже. Ни мне, ни Хашираме не нужны слова, когда тело Мадары обмякает, он обхватывает слабо дрожащие бёдра и разводит ягодицы в стороны, я – вновь обнимаю талию, и мы, не сговариваясь, принимаем выбранный Мадарой темп. Медленно выскальзывать из невыразимой тесноты, пока кольцо ануса не станет препятствием для наших головок, и столь же медленно возвращаться, чуть глубже, чем было… снова... снова…  
В какой-то момент Хаширама – его лицо мне не видно из-за растрёпанных чёрных волос – хватает меня за запястье и тянет руку, втискивая её между их телами. Соображать уже получается с трудом, и я не сразу понимаю, в чём дело, хотя да, конечно… брат первым ощутил отклик любовника и не мог не поделиться со мной. Мадара протяжно кричит, когда я обхватываю полувозбуждённый член, а затем отталкивает руку.   
– Не сей…час, – ещё сильнее путаются взметнувшиеся волосы. – Потом… позже…   
Вновь не нахожу в себе сил возражать, ласкаю подставленную мне грудь, вместе с Хаширамой медленно нащупывая подходящий ритм. Протяжный стон звучит, когда я почти выхожу, лишь головка растягивает сфинктер изнутри, а вот Хаширама погружён целиком. Ловлю взгляд брата, и мы плавно меняемся, он – почти высвобождая тело, я – погружаясь в глубину, и стон становится громче. Каждое наше движение вызывает всё больший отклик, и мне даже не нужно прикасаться для этого к плоти Мадары – достаточно видеть его реакцию, его изгибающееся тело, буквально переполненное чувственностью и наслаждением, и слышать его голос, то хриплый, то жалобный. И когда мы меняем ритм – теперь уже одновременно выходя и одновременно врываясь, всё быстрее и всё жестче, – Мадара лишь поощряет нас, ни разу не пытаясь остановить. Его соски под моими пальцами кажутся каменными и острыми, а редкие прикосновения губ и языка Хаширамы и к этим соскам, и к моим пальцам – невыносимы. Где-то в глубине мозга разлетается клочками мысль сохранять осторожность, но тело уже начало первобытный танец страсти, тот, что обычно танцуют вдвоём, и присутствие третьего ничуть не мешает… никому из нас не мешает.   
А потом ощущений становится слишком много, я до боли вхожу внутрь, чувствуя синхронный толчок Хаширамы навстречу, и не уверен, кто именно первым выплеснулся в измученный нами вход, но секундой позже тело Мадары содрогается, ещё сильнее – хотя куда уж – стискивая наши члены. Дальнейшее помнится обрывками стонов, жирными брызгами на моей руке, влажной пульсацией и – последней каплей ошеломительного вечера – распахнувшимися глазами Хаширамы, похожими на тёмные звёзды.

***  
В себя мы пришли почти одновременно, от болезненного стона возлюбленного. Я торопливо выскользнул из расслабленного отверстия, и то же самое сделал брат. Мадара попытался извернуться… я помог ему лечь на живот, раздвинул ягодицы с потемневшими следами наших пальцев, погладил дрожащие бёдра, пытаясь успокоить. Хаширама принёс воду и влажные салфетки, и мы вновь соревновались – в бережности и нежности. Впервые целью стало само соревнование, а не возможная награда. А может, и не впервые – для Хаширамы.   
– Люблю, – невнятно и непонятно кому сказал Мадара. Никто из нас не уточнил. Зачем, если ответ мы уже знаем?   
– Мы тоже, – всё же озвучил наши чувства брат.   
Я же тихо склонился к светлым бёдрам и торопливо складывал исцеляющие печати – самые эффективные и мягкие. Сильных повреждений мы не нанесли, но крови хватало, и боли – вероятно – тоже. А лично меня не устраивала боль Мадары.   
– Было хорошо, – выдохнул тем временем Учиха. Упрямец. – Но повторим мы это не скоро, – всё же сознался он.   
Брат убрал миску с постели на пол, бросил куда-то салфетки и вытянулся рядом с ним, поглаживая чёрные лохмы.   
– Надеюсь, ты больше не слышал ничего, столь же… э-э-э… в общем, ничего такого больше не слышал, – несколько неуклюже сказал он.   
Мадара пробурчал что-то на тему «нашего лучшего дипломата», а я вжал горящее лицо в его поясницу, прикусывая язык.   
Слово «фистинг» я не собирался произносить.   
По крайней мере, не сегодня.


End file.
